


Be With Me

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Artist Ben Solo, Destinies Intertwined, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff, HEA Guaranteed, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., Out of Body Experiences, Red String of Fate, Smut, Soulmates, body swapping, fated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: The red string of fate was never something Ben Solo put much belief into. He’d heard stories about fate, destiny, and souls being intertwined. He wanted to believe there was somebody out there for him. Yet, every morning when he woke up to the busy city noise of Chandrila, Ben found himself heartbreakingly lonely.A "Your Name" inspired reylo au
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 134
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

The red string of fate was never something Ben Solo put much belief into. He’d heard stories about fate, destiny, and souls being intertwined. He wanted to believe there was somebody out there for him. Yet, every morning when he woke up to the busy city noise of Chandrila, Ben found himself heartbreakingly lonely. 

At 28, after a few years from graduating college, Ben started working as a graphic artist. Sketching was his passion. He remembered drawing a girl with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. He’d never seen her before but somehow he felt drawn to her— like they were somehow connected. 

Ben looked for her everywhere, hoping he’d see her rounding the corner as he walked the streets of Chandrila. She was only a figment of his imagination. The personification of perfection. 

She was a dream. A beautiful dream. His heart ached to know that she wasn’t real. 

Today was just like every other day in Chandrila. He rode the train to center city and stopped at Starbucks to grab a cup of coffee before heading into work. The building he worked in was 20 stories high. The sleek glass exterior shone with rays from the rising sun. Ben shielded his eyes as he pushed the door open. 

He swiftly walked towards the elevator and pressed the button for the eighth floor. Sipping his coffee, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes as he listened to the soft beep as the elevator rose. 

Images flashed before his eyes almost like a memory.  _ The  _ girl. A bright sunny smile. Her hand outstretched to hold his own. The vastness of her hazel eyes. And… freckles dusting her slender nose. 

Ben shook himself from his thoughts.  _ She isn’t real.  _

Once the doors opened, he crossed the threshold and made his way towards his office. He set his shoulder bag on the desk and pulled out his iPad, opening up his latest design.

He looked up at the soft knock on his door and smirked at his friends as they walked inside. 

“Dameron, Hux,” Ben acknowledged them.

Poe Dameron had olive skin and warm brown eyes. He was Ben’s best friend since childhood. Armitage Hux had a shock of red hair and piercing green eyes. Ben and Poe met Armitage when they started working at First Order enterprises. 

Dameron and Hux started dating a few months after meeting and had been together ever since. Ben often felt like a third wheel around them. Poe always tried to set him up but Ben wasn’t interested. There was only one person he wanted to be with and she wasn’t even real. 

“We’re going out for drinks after work tonight,” Hux remarked. “Want to join?” 

Ben sighed and shook his head. 

“No, I think I’ll just head home. I need to work on my comic.” 

“How many issues have you published now?” Poe questioned. 

“A lot, it’s been over three years since I started publishing. I’m on the final arc of the story. It will be finished within the year.” 

“Alright man, well enjoy. We will have to take you out next time though,” Hux replied. 

The work day went by without a hitch. Ben rode the train home and grabbed a quick dinner from the street vendor outside his apartment. Once he entered his apartment, he threw the paper food wrapping in the trash and licked his fingers clean. Then he walked over to his desk where his drawing supplies were kept. 

He started to sketch the next part of his comic. His original characters, Kylo and Kira, two individuals on opposite sides of a war, were finally coming together to defeat a greater evil. They also were about to admit their feelings for one another. 

Underneath his hard exterior, Ben Solo was a romantic. He lived vicariously through the character of Kylo Ren, an emotional and lonely dark lord looking for his purpose. Kira was a scavenger from a remote desert with a fiery personality and tough persona. It was without question that Kira had been modeled from the girl he saw in his dreams. 

Soon his eyes grew heavy and he started to nod off. Ben put his supplies away and walked over to his bedroom, collapsing on the mattress in a deep sleep. 

***

Rey Niima woke up and stretched, hearing the sound of her little sister, Bebe laughing as she opened the door to her bedroom. 

“Morning, sleepy head. Maz is cooking breakfast. You better get your butt downstairs before I eat it all.” 

Rey rolled her eyes and smirked. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll be down in a minute.” 

Bebe closed the door and ran down the stairs. Rey heard the little girl's feet pounding against the floors. Bebe wasn’t her sister by blood. Maz had adopted them both. Rey and Bebe grew up in foster care and had experienced some awful things under the abusive hands of their former foster father, Unkar Plutt. 

Everything changed once they were placed in Maz’s care. The older woman could have been their grandmother but she adopted them as her own. 

Rey was now 18 years old and worked part time at her mother’s cantina. Takodana was a quaint town with little outside visitors. She loved Maz, especially after she saved Rey from the hands of Plutt. However, she dreamed of moving to a city. A real city like Chandrila or Coruscant. She was tired of living in the small town of Takodana. 

Ever since she was young, she had visions of a bustling city and a boy with dark wavy hair with warm chocolate eyes. He always looked lonely and sad… much like Rey. She felt a connection to the lost soul. 

But Rey had to remind herself that he wasn’t real. He was just an idea made up by a lonely little girl that cried herself to sleep because her parents abandoned her. 

_ Because they didn’t love you _ , an ugly part of her mind whispered. 

She pushed the blankets off and quickly got dressed. She walked down the stairs to meet Maz and Bebe in the small kitchen. Maz pushed a plate of pancakes in front of Rey. 

“Here you go, kiddo. Eat up so you’ll be strong for the ceremony tonight.” 

“Of course, Mama Maz,” Rey whispered.” 

The ceremony was something her mother was very serious about. R’iia was the god of prosperity. You were to provide an offering— something that was precious to the owner. Rey knew what she wanted to bring. A nightblossom from her time in the neighboring town of Jakku. It was a flower that bloomed once every 10 years. She’d been careful to replant it outside her window when they arrived in Takodana.

“I’m off to the Cantina,” Rey called out after she finished her breakfast. 

She walked through the dusty streets until she arrived at the little Cantina. Her friends were already inside for their shifts. Rose Tico was a petite girl with dark hair and caramel skin. Kaydel Connix had blonde hair and brown eyes. The three of them were the best of friends. 

“Kay! Rose!” Rey called out. 

“Hey Rey, isn’t the ceremony tonight for you and Bebe?” Kaydel asked. 

“Yes, I’ll probably have to leave early. We won’t travel to the temple until later this week. Tonight is just the ceremony.” 

“Do you know what you’re offering?” Rose questioned. 

“Yeah, I have an idea,” Rey replied coyly. “But that’s for me to know. It’s an offering from the heart after all.”

The girls chatted as they served the patrons. Everything was going smoothly until the doors crashed open and a large shadow entered the Cantina. 

“What do you want, Plutt?” Rey growled. 

Her former foster father had moved to Takodana a few years after Maz had adopted her, claiming that Jakku was a wasteland and he needed to leave if he wanted to survive. Maz had done everything in her power to keep the man away from Rey and Bebe, but there wasn’t much that could be done. 

“Hello, girl. I just wanted a drink before heading to town hall.” 

Rey couldn’t help the look of disgust on her face. Unkar Plutt had weaseled his way into the community and worked his way up into power. She walked behind the bar and started to mix his favorite drink. Then she poured it into a plastic cup and slid it across the bar. 

“You’ll take your drink to go. You know you aren’t welcome here,” Rey replied. 

Plutt smirked as he took a sip of the drink. 

“Just the way I like it.” 

He turned and walked out the doors of the Cantina, laughing the entire way. Rey shuddered and leaned back against the wall. Rose and Kaydel rushed over to make sure she was okay and Rey assured them that everything was fine. 

After they closed up the Cantina, Rey and her friends walked through the town to the small shop that sold groceries. Rey started to pick up some things to make for dinner and stopped at the front of the shop when a comic book caught her eye. 

“Oh my god, Rey! That looks like you,” Rose exclaimed. 

Rey picked the comic book up and flipped through the pages. The main characters were a masked anti-hero and a scavenger girl named Kira that looked strikingly like her. Rey placed the comic down with the groceries. She would be reading it tonight to see what it was all about. 

She bid her friends goodbye as she headed towards her house. Rey had pushed the comic to the bottom of the bag, not wanting Bebe or Maz to see it and question her about the purchase. Rey hid the comic under her pillow and returned to the kitchen to make their dinner. 

The ceremony was held that night. Maz taught Rey how to weave an intricate corded bracelet. The red strings wove together into a beautiful plait. They prayed to R’iia and made plans for the journey to the temple. 

That night, Rey pulled out the comic and read every panel. It was the very first issue. The name of the author and artist was hard to read because of the elegant calligraphy script. Rey thought she could make out the letter B. 

She closed her eyes and thought of the boy with the dark hair. She thought about his eyes and how they seemed wise beyond his years. 

A voice whispered in her mind.  _ “I’ll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise.”  _

His voice. Deep and humble. 

_ But he isn’t real.  _ Rey reminded herself as a tear slipped down her cheek. She hugged her pillow to her chest and fell asleep dreaming about the boy. 

***

Ben woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He sat up and looked around.  _ Where was he? _ This wasn’t his apartment. This certainly wasn’t his room. Had he really gone home or did Hux and Poe actually take him out drinking? 

He yawned and looked down at his hands. That’s when his heart started beating rapidly in his chest. Those hands… his hands… they were slender and feminine. He immediately looked down at his chest. 

Those were definitely breasts. He cupped his breasts and started to squeeze.  _ Fuck,  _ what was this? Some weirdly vivid dream? He continued to feel the perky breasts when the door slammed open and a little girl stared at him like he was crazy. 

“Um, why are you touching your boobs?” the girl asked. 

Ben stopped and blinked at the little girl. She ended up rolling her eyes and slamming the door closed. Ben stood up and walked over to the mirror. He pulled off the nightgown and admired the body he was inside. He let his eyes trail up from her shapely, golden legs. He turned to look over his shoulder at the peachy bottom. Then he turned back around and stared at the breasts… perfect little swells with rosy pink nipples. Finally, his eyes locked in on the face staring back at him. 

Hazel eyes. Freckles. Chestnut hair. 

Ben startled and screamed, the voice coming out as a high shrill. 

***

Rey groaned as her alarm went off. Though the ringtone was not one that she recognized. She blinked and sat up, running a hand through her hair. There was an uncomfortable tightness in her groin. She looked in her lap and gasped at the sight of… was that a  _ boner? _

Rey fell out of the bed and looked around in a panic. This wasn’t her room. This wasn’t her body.  _ What was this? _

She ran into the adjoining bathroom and stared at the mirror. It was… the boy. The boy from her dreams. She lifted the shirt and stared at his chest. 

“Holy shit.” 

Then a realization overcame her. 

“Oh no. I have to pee.” 

Rey bit her lip as she pulled down her pants and tried to aim her penis without touching it.  _ Because she had a fucking penis.  _

After she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she walked outside of the apartment. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. 

A city. A real city. 

She was standing in the center of Chandrila.

This had to be the most vivid and strange dream she’d ever had. Rey smiled as she started to walk down the street. She pulled out her phone and started to take pictures. She hoped she would remember all of this when she woke up. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many of you know my beta Nori passed away unexpectedly on May 16th. It has been a challenge to pick up any of my writing because she was a huge part of the process. I miss her so much. She was so kind and generous. My life will not be the same without her. 
> 
> Shawlee agreed to beta for me in honor of Nori. Both of us were very close with her. Thank you Shawlee for helping me get through this without our friend. It means a lot to me.

**__ **

* * *

**_Takodana_ **

Ben walked down the stairs and found himself staring at the little girl from earlier and a much older lady with round bottle frame glasses. 

“Good morning, Rey,” the older woman greeted. 

_ Rey— that was the girl’s name with the hazel eyes.  _

Ben shook himself from his thoughts. This was only a dream. He was supplying a name and a life to the dream girl he’d made up in his mind. Maybe he should seek out a therapist. This wasn’t healthy— pining over someone that doesn’t exist. 

“Uh, good morning,” Ben replied. 

“You’re weird today. Are you even going to brush your hair?” the little girl sniped. 

“Bebe, that’s no way to talk to your sister.” 

“Sorry, Mama Maz,” Bebe replied, popping a piece of fruit into her mouth. 

Maz turned back to Ben and pushed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him. 

“Eat up, your shift at the Cantina is in half an hour.” 

Ben furrowed his brow. The Cantina. He supposed that’s where Rey worked. He quickly ate the eggs and then clambered out the door. 

His mouth hung open in awe at the landscape. There were crystal clear lakes surrounded by dense forests and mountains in the distance. He’d never seen so much green. Ben breathed in and then out, letting the fresh air flood his system. Chandrila was a concrete jungle with many buildings making up the iconic skyline. 

He started to walk down the dirt path towards town. Ben assumed the Cantina had to be situated somewhere amongst the little shops. He wondered what the town was named. 

All around him, people were smiling and talking to each other. They looked so peaceful. Suddenly, two girls ran up to him and looped their arms through his. 

“Rey! Are you excited about the journey to the temple? It’s only a month away,” stated the blonde girl.

“Um, yes. Of course,” Ben replied. 

“Oh wow, this is stunning,” the brunette girl whispered as she grabbed Ben’s wrist. 

A red woven bracelet was wrapped around his slender wrist. 

“Did you and Maz make this for the ceremony last night?” she continued. 

“Yes,” Ben answered, not going into any details. He hoped the girl wouldn’t press for further information. 

“I love it,” the blonde woman replied. “It matches the red ribbon you wear in your hair. Hey wait, you aren’t wearing the ribbon.” 

“Oh, I just rushed this morning,” Ben said. 

“We can tell,” the brunette giggled.

Together, the two women guided Ben towards the Cantina. He later learned their names were Rose and Kaydel. They were Rey’s best friends and the two women were in a relationship. Ben tried his best to learn more about Rey without sounding like he was insane. 

After his shift was over, he walked back towards Rey home. He took a seat at the desk in her room and opened a notebook. Each page was filled with poetry. Ben let his eyes scan over the scripts. 

All of them were about a man. His chest flamed with jealousy which was ridiculous. This was just his subconscious fucking with him. He flipped through the pages with tenderness. Whoever this man was— Rey clearly loved him. She spoke about his eyes and how she felt like she could see the whole world staring back at her. 

He looked away, feeling like he was breeching her privacy.  _ Even if this isn’t real, it isn’t right.  _ Ben thought.  _ My mother taught me better than to rummage through anyone’s personal belongings.  _

He got to a blank page and looked around the desk for a pen. She had a few ink pens but his eyes zeroed in on the calligraphy set pushed towards the back. It hadn’t even been opened. We wondered why she had it in the first place. 

Ben took his time to carefully write his message. When he finished, he leaned back in the chair and admired the gentle loops of his words. 

_ “Who are you?”  _

He grabbed a pencil and started to sketch some of the landscapes from the town. A few hours had passed and he looked at the clock noticing it had grown dark outside. Ben’s eyes grew heavy. He flopped on the bed and pushed his arms beneath the pillow, nuzzling and inhaling the scent of  _ her.  _ His fingers brushed against something hidden under the pillow, it felt like a book or magazine. Ben rolled onto his back and pulled the book out. His eyes widened as he stared at the cover of the comic. It was  _ his  _ comic. 

Not only was it his comic but it was the first issue he’d ever published. It was in pristine condition. Ben wondered if there was a book store in this town and that’s where Rey had purchased it. 

Then he remembered —  _ this is only a dream. Your subconscious supplied this comic because it means something to you.  _

He shrugged and rolled over, returning the comic to its resting place beneath the pillow. Ben closed his eyes and soon fell fast asleep. 

***

**_Chandrila_ **

Rey walked through the streets with a bright smile plastered on her face. This was a city. A real city! Her heart beat in her chest like a steady beat of a song. She wished Rose and Kaydel were here to see this. Maybe one day all three of them could travel to Chandrila. It was only a two hours bus ride away. 

A beeping sound came from her pocket and Rey pulled out the source of the sound. It was a phone.  _ His phone.  _ There was a text lighting up the screen from a man named Hux. 

_ Where the hell are you? Snoke won’t be happy if you skip out of work.  _

Rey’s fingers flew over the keys as she typed her reply. 

_ Sorry, I got lost. _

She looked through the phone trying to find any clue as to where this man worked. She flipped through the images and found some of him with two other men. Rey wondered if one of them was the  _ Hux  _ that had sent the message. She looked at a few more pictures seeing one of him and a pretty girl with dark hair and warm brown eyes. His hand was on her back as he leaned in for the photo. Rey’s heart dropped. 

_ Why are you jealous? _ Rey seethed.  _ The man isn’t even real. This is all a dream.  _

She clicked out of the photo album and pulled up the contacts list. She found the one for Hux and saw a work address. 

First Order Enterprises. Rey googled the address and started to walk towards the train station. 

The phone beeped again, alerting her to another text message. It was also from Hux. 

_ Dude, are you okay? How did you get lost? _

Rey ignored the message and boarded the train. She looked out the window and smiled as the city flew past her. Before she knew it, the overhead speaker announced her stop. She held the phone in her hand, following the directions towards the building. 

Her mouth gaped as the skyscraper. It was quite possibly the tallest building in Chandrila and certainly the tallest building she’d ever seen. She walked inside and looked for a map— hoping to find what floor she needed to be on. 

“Hey Ben, what’s going on?” a female voice asked. 

_ So Ben was his name.  _

Rey looked up to see the same woman from the photo. She had a gold plated name tag that read  _ Jessika Pava _ . 

“Hi,” Rey said.

Jessika rolled her eyes and walked towards the elevator, pressing the up button. Rey followed behind with her hands clasped in front of her. 

“You okay?” Jessika asked. “You seem kind of on edge.” 

“Fine.” Rey snapped. 

Jessika’s eyes widened and Rey felt her heart drop. Rey shouldn’t be taking out her jealousy on this woman. None of this was even real. 

“Sorry,” Rey replied. “I didn’t sleep well.” 

The doors opened and they both walked inside. Jessika pressed the button for 8th floor. Rey stood in silence. It seemed to last a lifetime but finally the doors opened and both Jessika and Rey vacated the elevator. 

“See ya, Ben,” Jessika said as she walked towards a cubicle. 

Rey slowly walked down the hall, reading each name imprinted on the outside of the offices until she found the one that read  _ Ben Solo.  _

“Hey!” a hand slapped Rey’s shoulder and her eyes lifted— then she remembered she wasn’t a 5’7 woman. She was a 6 foot giant of a man. She looked down to see a shorter man with olive skin. He was one of the men from the photos. 

“Hux?” she questioned. 

“What? Are you okay? Listen, Hux and I are taking you out tonight. No questions asked.” 

_ Okay, so this was the other guy in the photo. Not Hux.  _

“Sure, sounds fun,” Rey replied. 

“Okay, what is wrong with you. You never want to go out with us. But I’m holding you to it Solo, no backing out.” 

That’s how Rey later found herself at a bar with Armitage Hux and Poe Dameron. 

“So Ben, I can’t believe Poe actually talked you into coming to the bar with us. How’d that happen. Did he bribe you or something?” 

“No, I just thought it would be fun,” Rey replied. 

Both men looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. 

“No offence Ben, but I’ve known you my whole life. Never once have you willingly gone out with us. You are the definition of an introvert,” Poe said as he sipped his whiskey. “You’ve never even dated anyone before.”

Rey’s cheeks flushed as she sipped the frozen alcoholic drink she had in hand through the bright pink straw. At least that was something she and Ben had in common. 

As they drank Rey found out more about Ben’s life. His parents lived in the city but he hadn’t spoken to them in years. Poe was still close to Leia— Ben’s mother, and had been trying to get Ben to speak to her. There had been some kind of falling out a few years back between Ben and his father, Han. 

“Wait, you are actually agreeing to meet up with your mom?” Poe questioned. “Are you drunk, Ben? You’ve only had one of those fruity drinks.” 

If Rey were in her own body she would have definitely been drunk. But Ben’s body was massive and one small drink did nothing to his sobriety. 

“No, I’m not drunk. I just think it’s probably time to make amends. Don’t you?” 

_ He’s lucky he has parents. _

“In fact, I think I will call right now,” Rey added. 

She pulled out her phone and found the contact for Ben’s mother. He even had her listed as  _ Leia Organa Solo (mother) _ as her contact. What kind of person was that formal with their own mother?

Hux and Poe stared at her with disbelief as she called the number for Leia. 

“Ben, hello? Is everything alright?”

“Hello, mama,” Rey started. “I was hoping we could get together later this week.” 

The conversation went on for a few minutes and they decided on a time and place. They would meet at the Starbucks by First Order Enterprises on Friday after work. Rey smiled as she ended the call and pocketed the phone. 

“I don’t know who you are and what you did with Ben,” Hux said, shaking his head. 

“I don’t know, he’s kinda cute like this— don’t you think,” Poe replied, smirking at Ben. 

“That’s it, I’m breaking up with you,” Hux snarked. 

“No you won’t, you love me,” Poe replied. 

Rey grinned as she sipped her drink, careful not to drink too fast in fear of getting a brain freeze. She liked Hux and Poe. They seemed like great friends. 

That evening when she got back to Ben’s apartment, she found his sketch pad and couldn’t help her curiosity. She flipped through the pages and gasped at what she found. Page after page of sketches— and they were all of her. 

Rey snorted. Her subconscious was very self involved. She closed the sketch pad and made her way over to the bed. She curled up beneath the covers and stared out the window at the city skyline lighting up the darkened sky. 

She breathed the scent of  _ him—  _ a mixture of sandalwood and rain. It was heavenly. Before long, she’d fallen fast asleep. 

***

_ Ben dreamt of a place between places. A world between worlds. It was starlight and he was running towards something. He needed to get there— he was searching for something. Or someone.  _

_ “Be with me”— her soft voice pleaded. _

_ “I’ll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise,” Ben found himself saying.  _

_ He stopped at the top of the summit. Below he saw lush forests and deep lakes. He looked to his left and saw the temple. Then he looked to his right and he saw her— the girl with the hazel eyes.  _

_ *** _

_ In her dreamscape she saw the man with the dark wavy locks and the warm brown eyes. He was searching for something and he stopped when he saw her standing opposite him.  _

_ Rey reached out her hand— through space and time— needing to feel the warmth of his fingers against hers. He followed her lead, reaching towards her.  _

_ Their fingers were about to brush but instead they passed through one another like they were nothing but air and energy.  _

_ *** _

**_Takodana_ **

Rey startled awake and gasped for breath. It was a dream. It had all been a dream. She felt an aching loneliness surround her heart. She brushed the tears away from her eyes and walked over to her notebook. She should write this down— a poem about two souls coming together and finding their other half. A red string of fate. A destiny. 

She flipped past her last poem and stared at the page that should have been blank. 

_ “Who are you?”  _ was written in beautiful calligraphy. 

It wasn’t just a dream. __


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to "Theme of Mitsuha" while writing this

**__ **

* * *

**_Takodana_ **

“You aren’t touching your boobies today,” Bebe exclaimed as she leaned her tiny body against the doorway to Rey’s bedroom. 

“What are you talking about?” Rey replied. 

“You were weird yesterday. Didn’t brush your hair or anything.” 

Rey was breathing hard still looking down at the page in her notebook. The one that read —  _ who are you.  _

She gazed at the calligraphy set she’d bought on a whim— she’d felt a pull towards it. Rey had never used it before, but now the evidence was clear that somebody already had. Initially, she believed that whatever she experienced was a dream. Now she wasn’t so sure. Yet, everything that happened seemed fuzzy now. She didn’t know his name or what she’d done while she was in his body. 

Was it a dream? Or was it something else. But how could this be explained? 

“Was this you?” Rey questioned, showing Bebe the page in her notebook. 

“What? No. I didn’t touch your stuff.” 

“You aren’t lying to me?” Rey pressed. 

“No, Rey. I didn’t touch your stuff. I promise.” 

The little girl huffed and raced down the stairs. Rey shook her head before rising out of the desk chair and crossing to her closet. She got dressed and tied the red ribbon in her hair, admiring the way it looked in her mirror.

After a quick breakfast and a kiss goodbye to her sister and Mama Maz, Rey headed towards the Cantina. 

***

“Hey Rey,” Rose called out. “Was everything okay yesterday? You seemed off.” 

“I think I was just overwhelmed with the ceremony and everything else that is going on.” 

Kaydel walked through the back doors and looped her arms around Rose and Rey’s shoulders. 

“Are we still getting drinks tonight after work, ladies?” Kaydel asked. 

“If you mean drinks from this bar, then yes.” Rey replied. 

She didn’t like going to other bars in town since Plutt was often an occupant. 

“That’s exactly what I mean,” Kaydel said. “And then you can tell us what happened yesterday to make you so spaced out.” 

Rey started prepping the bar and pressed her lips together in a firm line. She had so many questions about what happened to herself the day prior. None of it made sense and there was something tugging at her mind. She couldn’t remember what it was. Who it was… 

“Have you been watching the news?” Rose questioned. 

Rey shook herself from her thoughts and lifted her eyes to meet her friend’s. 

“Yeah, the comet should be visible in a few weeks,” Kaydel replied, excitedly. 

Rey took in the smiling faces of her friends.

“We should get together when it happens, we can stargaze and watch the comet pass over. It will be beautiful,” Rey suggested. 

Rose and Kaydel agreed as Rey smiled to herself. 

***

**_Chandrila_ **

Ben groaned as he woke up. His phone kept beeping and he reached over to turn the alarm off. As his eyes adjusted to the morning light he noticed a few text messages from his mother. 

_ “What the hell?” _

Leia had texted Ben, telling him how excited she was that they would be meeting for lunch. Ben grimaced as he got up and dressed. There had to be an explanation for this. Ben was certain Poe was behind it. 

He rode the packed train to the office, leaning his head against the cool glass. Ben tried to remember the vivid dream he had but everything seemed to fade. He remembered the landscape of a town. But nothing more. 

Once he arrived at the building, he walked inside and greeted Jessika before riding the elevator to his floor. Ben stormed towards Poe’s office and burst inside, slamming his phone down in front of the man. 

“Was this you?” Ben questioned. 

Poe looked down at the thread of messages on Ben’s phone. 

“Um, Ben. You were the one that offered to meet up with your mother. Don’t you remember?”   
  


“If this is a joke it’s not funny,” Ben growled. 

“It’s not a joke, Ben. Hux and I took you out to get drinks last night and you ordered one of those frozen fruity drinks, which I thought was odd, but I’m not here to judge. And then you called your mother and made plans to meet up with her.” 

Ben sat down and breathed hard. He felt dizzy and sick. What happened yesterday? Why couldn’t he remember anything. 

“Man, are you okay?” Poe asked. 

He shook his head back and forth as he waited for his heart to stop beating out of his chest. A few moments of deep breaths and Ben was feeling a little better. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I promise. I’m fine.” 

***

It started to happen more often. The switches. Rey would find herself in Ben’s body and he in hers. They realized that it had to be real— the evidence being the reactions from their friends and the missing memories of the lost days. 

Ground rules were laid down: No touching (Ben). No looking (also Ben). No meddling in the other’s relationships (Rey). 

_ You should be thankful you have parents.  _ Rey had typed in the notes app on Ben’s phone. 

_ It was nice to talk to my mother again, Rey. But you need to stop making those decisions for me.  _ Ben wrote in reply.

They started to leave each other messages, letting the other know what happened during the switches. Ben tried to figure out the cause but nothing made sense. It happened sporadically. Not everyday and not by any standard. It was all at random. 

_ Do you like her?  _ Rey had written down. 

_ Who?  _ Ben questioned. 

_ Jessika, the pretty girl that works in your building.  _

_ No, I don’t like her. I’m only interested in one person, Rey. And I don’t know how to get to her.  _

To you— he thought out loud. 

As Rey read those words she didn’t know if she should feel happy or sad. He didn’t like Jessika but there was somebody that he liked. She rested her head on the pillow and willed herself to fall asleep.

**_Takodana_ **

It happened again. Ben found himself in the body of the woman he’d fallen in love with. The woman that wasn’t real— only real in his dreams. 

He let his palms cup her supple breasts and he squeezed lightly and then pinched her nipples. The pretty rosy nipples he’d seen when he looked in the mirror the first time they switched. This was wrong— but he couldn’t help himself. He hoped Rey would never find out. He was a pervert. An insatiable pervert. Ben reached his hands up beneath the fabric of her shirt and touched her bare breasts. Her nipples pebbled against his palms like sharp little peaks. Ben let out a groan but it wasn’t the deep baritone of his own voice, it was a soft feminine moan. 

“What are you doing?” someone announced.

Ben’s eyes widened at the little girl standing in the doorway, Rey’s sister. He dropped his hands and felt his cheeks burn from being caught. 

“No-nothing,” Ben replied. 

“Whatever, get moving. We are taking the offering to the temple.” 

Right, the offering. Ben searched through Rey’s phone for her calendar and found where she’d listed what he would need in case he were to be in her body during this planned trip. He opened the window and carefully dug the plant up. 

He wrapped the roots of the plant in a plastic bag and placed it in Rey’s backpack. After he dressed, he hurried down the stairs to where Bebe and Maz were waiting. 

“Ready to go?” Bebe asked excitedly. 

“Lead the way,” Ben replied. 

Maz chuckled and guided the way towards the temple. Ben offered to carry the older woman on his back. The journey to the temple was up a steep mountain. Once they got to the top, Ben let Maz down and followed her to the entrance of the temple. 

“Rii’a is the god of prosperity. These offerings will allow our bodies to come back after death so we may live in peace in the afterlife.” 

Ben pressed his lips together, taking in everything the older woman was telling him. He’d never been big on religion. But if providing this offering left some sort of comfort— then he would be willing to do this for Maz. And for Rey. 

When he entered the temple, Maz showed him to the spot where he would make the offering. Ben gently planted the nightblossom. As he padded the dirt around the base of the plant, Ben let his eyes linger on the woven bracelet Rey wore on her wrist. The one she had made before the switches started. It vaguely reminded him of something but he couldn’t be certain. 

**_Chandrila_ **

Rey was excited that the switch landed on one of the days Ben was to meet up with his mother. She picked out Ben’s finest clothes and brushed his hair. She gazed into the mirror and almost felt her heart shatter at how handsome he looked. 

How could she fall in love with someone she’d never met before? Not in a traditional sense. She smiled sadly before exiting his apartment. 

Leia and Ben were meeting at a cafe. It seems his past visit with his mother went well enough that they continued to meet. She looked at the picture in Ben’s phone from the meeting she had initiated. Leia was leaning in as Ben held the phone at a distance with his long arm to get the perfect selfie. Rey felt her heart shatter again. 

Ben had parents. Parents that loved him. Yes, Rey had Maz and Bebe. But before that— nobody wanted her. Her parents abandoned her and even worse, she had been placed in Plutt’s care. 

Rey shook herself from those thoughts and pushed the door open for the cafe. Her eyes immediately landed on Leia. Rey walked over and took the seat across from her. 

“Ben! It’s so good to see you again,” Leia exclaimed, reaching over and grabbing Rey’s hand. 

Rey felt tears well up in her eyes at the gesture. 

“Are you okay, Ben? Is it about the girl?” 

For the third time that day, Rey’s heart shattered. 

“What?” 

“The girl you are in love with, son. Were you able to find her?” 

“No. No, I don’t think so.” 

“Well from what you told me, she is something special. Don’t give up on her.”

“I won’t,” Rey replied. “But let's not talk about that. How have you been, mama?” 

Leia smirked and leaned in to press a kiss to Rey’s cheek. 

“You always call me mother. I quite like it when you call me mama.” 

Rey smiled in return. She liked Leia a lot. 

***

That evening, as Rey was getting settled in Ben’s bed she wrote him a message of what happened during the day. 

_ Leia and I had a nice conversation at the cafe. But don’t worry, I didn’t embarrass you or anything. Hux and Poe were a delight as always.  _

_ I suppose by the time you read this you’ll be able to see the comet in the sky. Will you promise me this? When you watch the star fall, will you think of me? _

_ Yours, Rey _

***

Ben woke up in his own body. He immediately pulled out his phone to check the message that Rey left him. He read it over three times and furrowed his brow in confusion. 

_ Comet. What comet? _

He figured he would ask Rey about it the next time they switched. 

Days turned into weeks and the switches never happened again. Ben started to panic, not wanting to allow Rey to slip out of his grasp. He didn’t know the name of her town or where it was located. He didn’t have her cellphone number or her address. He didn’t even know her full name. Rey. Just Rey. 

Ben packed a bag and reached for his sketchpad. He’d drawn the landscape, maybe that was somewhere he could start. 

He put in a call to work, letting them know he’d be taking the weekend off. Then he made his way to the train station. 

He had to find her. 

He leaned against the railing as he waited for the train to arrive. That’s when he saw Hux and Poe walking towards him. 

“What are you doing here?” Ben questioned. 

“We’re going with you,” Poe replied. 

“I don’t need your help… I need to do this alone,” Ben insisted. 

“No,” Hux said. “No we won’t let you do this— whatever it is, alone.” 

Ben frowned but allowed them to tag along. The train pulled up to the station and all three of them filed in. 

“So all of this for a girl?” Poe asked. 

Ben simply nodded. 

“A girl you met online?” Hux pressed. 

“Um, no. But— I can’t explain it.” 

His friends shrugged. Ben pulled out his phone, looking over the countless notes Rey had left him. He had to find her. 

He needed to tell her— star or no star, he would always think of her. 

Ben wanted to confess. He needed to let her know… that he loved her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Shawlee


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_ Rey looked in the mirror with tears in her eyes as she started to tie her hair back in her signature three buns. Her hands were shaking as she let her hair fall in soft waves framing her face. She walked into her bathroom and pulled out a pair of scissors. She needed a change. Something different. Rey looked into her watery eyes reflecting back at her in the bathroom mirror as she cut her hair.  _

_ When she finished, she wiped her tears away and got dressed. Rey was meeting Rose and Kaydel in the center of town for the viewing of the comet. She didn’t want to ruin their night because of her own stupidity.  _

_ *** _

_ Rey heard them whispering before they noticed her arrival.  _

_ “She sounded sad on the phone,” Kaydel expressed.  _

_ “I’m sure she will tell us when she’s ready,” Rose replied. “Do you think it’s a boy?”  _

_ Kaydel scoffed, “If I find out someone broke her heart I’ll be sure to break something of his. But Rose, she hasn’t been seeing anybody.”  _

_ “That we know of,” Rose said.  _

_ Rey cleared her throat and her friends looked up at her with shocked expressions on their faces.  _

_ “Rey, your hair!”  _

_ “I just needed a change,” Rey said.  _

_ *** _

_ It was later, when the comet shot across the sky that Rey let her thoughts drift to Ben. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and she hoped— by some miracle, she hoped… that maybe he was thinking of her too.  _

***

Ben clutched his sketchbook to his chest as he looked out the window of the train, watching as the city skyline slowly changed to the lush green forests of the countryside. He didn’t know what town Rey lived in but he did know the scenery. Lucky for him, he was an artist and he’d drown it from memory. 

They stopped and talked to locals at each passing town but none of them was the one he was looking for. Ben felt tears stinging in his eyes threatening to spill over. He had to find her. He couldn’t lose her when he’d only just found her. 

Rey. Her name was Rey. And she was  _ everything.  _

“Honestly, Ben. If you didn’t meet this girl online how did you meet her?” Hux inquired as they each took a seat in the booth at a diner. 

They had spent the entire day searching. Ben could tell his friends thought he’d lost his mind— not knowing Rey’s full name or the name of the town she lived in. Yet, they were here with him, supporting him. 

“It’s hard to explain,” Ben replied. 

“I’ve never seen you like this before,” Poe replied. “She must be something special to go through all this trouble.” 

Ben simply nodded. Yes, Rey was definitely something special. They were meant to be together. Ben spread out his drawings on the table as they waited for the waitress to greet them. 

“She has to be somewhere. I’m going to find her,” Ben whispered as he let his fingers trail down the edges of his sketches. 

The waitress walked over to take their order and gasped as she looked down at the sketches. 

“That’s Takodana! What a wonderful drawing!” 

Poe, Hux, and Ben each sat up in the booth and started talking at the same time. 

“You know it?”

“Where is it?”

The woman looked sadly at them as she took a step back. 

“You don’t know?” she asked with a hand against her heart. 

Ben looked at her pleadingly. 

“Please, tell me.” 

“A comet struck the town three years ago. There were no survivors. It was a terrible tragedy.” 

“Did they rebuild?” Ben questioned.  _ Three years ago. There was no way, he’d just written to Rey a few weeks ago. He’d been to Takodana a few weeks ago in Rey’s body. It wasn’t possible.  _

“No, sadly it did not. It’s a pile of rubble now.” 

Ben felt like he was going to throw up. His head was spinning as he stumbled out of the booth and ran out the door. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see. It wasn’t possible. No. No. Not Rey. It had to be a mistake. 

His knees hit the gravel as he dry heaved. The tears spilled down his cheeks as he tried to look for that tug that always led him to her. There was nothing there, he felt empty. Lost. Alone. 

Ben felt warm hands on his shoulders and he tried to push them off. Poe wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck and held him as he cried. 

“I’ve got you buddy. I’ve got you,” Poe said. “It’s going to be okay.” 

Ben shook his head as he listened to the words Poe was mumbling into his skin. It would never be okay. If what that woman said was true— nothing would ever be okay again. 

***

Hux booked a hotel room for the three of them. As soon as Poe closed the door behind them Ben walked over to the bed and took a seat, pulling out his laptop from his bag and googling  _ Takodana Comet Disaster.  _

He went down the rabbit hole, reading everything he could about the event that happened three years ago. It didn’t take him long to find a document with the names of the departed. 

Ben scanned down until he found what he feared. 

_ Rey Niima, 18 years old.  _

Ben slammed the laptop shut and dragged his hands through his hair. He wanted to punch something. How could he mourn somebody he’d never met in person? He felt like he’d lost half of himself. Ben didn’t understand— was this fate's cruel way of laughing in his face? Was it to show him what he  _ could have  _ had. 

Hux and Poe gave him some space, mentioning they would get some drinks from the vending machine. Ben leaned back against the pillows and rubbed his swollen eyes. 

When his friends returned, Hux handed him a bottle of water. Ben cracked the top open and gulped it down. 

“What’s that thing you wear on your wrist anyway?” Hux questioned. 

Ben looked down at the red corded band he wore around his wrist. 

“Um, I don’t know. Someone gave it to me long ago. I’ve always worn it. Just felt right, I guess.” 

Ben tapped his finger against the band. Once. Twice. And then he was thrown into a memory from a few weeks ago, when he was in Rey’s body. 

_ “Oh wow, this is stunning,” Rose said.  _

_ “Did you and Maz make this for the ceremony last night?” Kaydel questioned.  _

And then another memory, from long ago. 

**_Three years ago_ **

_ Ben held onto the handrail, looking at his phone as the doors to the train opened. He needed to submit the first draft of his comic but there was something lacking. He couldn’t figure out the heroine.  _

_ The train was especially crowded as bodies pushed to find room. He closed his eyes, letting the push and pull of the train lull him into a sense of calm.  _

_ “Ben,” a girl whispered.  _

_ He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful woman standing before him. Her hazel eyes were looking at him as if she knew him. Her chestnut hair was tied back in three buns. And she had freckles along the bridge of her nose.  _

_ “Ben,” she said again. “It’s me.”  _

_ Ben furrowed his brow. Something about this woman seemed familiar but he was certain he’d never met this angel before in his life.  _

_ “I’m sorry, who are you?” Ben questioned.  _

_ She backed away as if he’d slapped her, eyes welling up with tears. Ben looked away awkwardly.  _

_ When the train stopped at the next station she started to walk away without another word. Ben felt something calling to him, pulling at him. Wait… no, no. He couldn’t let her go.  _

_ “Hold on!” Ben called out.  _

_ She turned but was being pushed away by outgoing passengers.  _

_ “Wait!” Ben said.  _

_ He reached out to her and grabbed her wrist. His palm was warm against her skin and Ben felt a jolt run through him. The crowd kept pushing her away and he felt his fingers slipping.  _

_ “What’s your name?” Ben asked.  _

_ “Rey,” she answered. And just as she said her name, the bracelet on her wrist that he was holding started to loosen. Then she was gone, and Ben was only left with the red corded bracelet in his palm.  _

***

Ben looked at the band on his wrist. It was Rey’s. Three years ago, she’d come to see him. But he didn’t know her then. Memories ran through his mind of the many times they switched bodies. 

Then his eyes widened when he remembered the offering at the temple. Rii’a. The offering. If he and Rey were communicating across time and space— then time could be unwoven. Like a braid, Ben thought, as he touched the bracelet. Maybe there was still time. Maybe he could save her. 

Ben waited until his friends fell asleep and left them a note. He told them to go back to Chandrila and that he’d meet them there the next day. He packed up his bag and took a taxi to the ruined city of Takodana. 

Ben stood outside the gates that marked off the rubble. He was about the jump over it when someone caught his wrist. 

“Hold on. You’ll need this.” an older man said.

Ben reached for the hot thermos of water. 

“Who are you?” Ben questioned. “What is this for?”

“You will know. When the time is right,” the man replied. 

The older man started to walk away but Ben called out to him. 

“Wait, you didn’t tell me your name.” 

“Some call me Obi-Wan, but those closest to me call me Ben. Ben Kenobi.” 

Kenobi walked away without another word. Ben put the termos in his pack and surged forward. He’d been here before. He knew exactly where to go. Ben trekked up the mountain until he reached the summit overlooking what once was Takodana. He turned to the temple and made his way inside, searching for the offering that  _ he  _ had left when he’d been in Rey’s body. 

The plant— the nightblossom. A nightblossom only blooms once every 10 years and when Ben found it, the blossoms were in full bloom. 

_ Show me.  _ He prayed.  _ Show me how to get her back. How to save her.  _

He remembered what Maz had said about the offering. It had to be something precious. It had to be part of them. Part of Rey. 

Ben crushed the blossom and pulled out a hot thermos of water from Kenobi. He made tea with the petals, and slowly drank a sip. 

_ “Be With Me,”  _ Ben said out loud. 

He stood up and slipped on the slick stones of the temple, hitting his head on the way down. 

***

_ Ben saw her. He saw Rey as a six year old being dropped off with an overweight man because her parents had given her up. The man verbally and physically abused her. Ben felt his fist tighten. If he saw this man, he’d make him pay for all the horrible things he did to Rey. His Rey.  _

_ He saw her being moved into Maz’s care in Takodana. Saw the moment Bebe came into their lives. He saw Rey’s friends and how Rey always had a smile on her face that didn’t quite meet her eyes. As though there was something missing inside.  _

_ He saw Rey as she took the train to Chandrila. He could feel her excitement. She’d made the journey— all to see him. But then he felt her heartbreak when he didn’t recognize her.  _

_ Ben wished he could change that moment. He wished he could have told her how beautiful she was. How he’d already been in love with her even though they’d never met. He wanted to scream it for all the world to hear. He was in love with her. Ben was in love with Rey Niima.  _

_ Then, he saw her with a new haircut and no bracelet on her wrist. He saw her join her friends as they watched the comet cross the sky.  _

_ “No, Rey! Get out of there,” Ben yelled. “Please!” _

_ He saw the fear in Rey’s eyes.  _

_ “No, no, no.”  _

_ *** _

**_Takodana_ **

“NO!” Ben yelled. 

He sat up and breathed heavily. He looked down at his body… it was Rey. He was in Rey’s body. Ben hugged himself and rocked back and forth as tears streamed down his cheeks. He’d done it. He’d somehow gone back in time to the day of the disaster. 

Ben had to set forth a plan. A plan to save Rey. To save the town. This was his only chance. He wouldn’t let it go to waste. 

Afterall, he still needed to tell Rey he loved her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Shawlee


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

The first thing Ben did when he opened his eyes and realized he was now in Rey’s body on the day of the comet disaster was placing his hands on her breasts and squeezing the soft mounds as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

He’d done it, he’d gone back in time— unwoven the threads of fate in order to change Rey’s destiny. 

To save her. 

“Oh my god, what is wrong with you?” the high pitched voice of Bebe— Rey’s sister— rang out through the bedroom. 

Ben looked up and let out another sob before climbing out of the bed. Bebe backed away with her hands up in front of her. 

“I’m going downstairs, weirdo,” she remarked. 

Ben pulled himself together and quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and soft t-shirt. He looked in the mirror and noticed that Rey had apparently cut her hair. It was short with choppy layers. He liked this look, but if he were being honest he liked Rey no matter what she looked like. She was simply perfection in his eyes. 

When he clomped down the steps to the kitchen, he caught sight of Rey’s mother, Maz, sitting at the table. Bebe was finishing packing up her school supplies and gave Maz a kiss on the cheek before heading outside. Ben would have to chase after the little girl and make sure she knew about the impending disaster.

“You have to evacuate immediately,” Ben said. 

Maz looked up and smirked at him. 

“And why would we do that?” Maz questioned. 

“The comet that is passing over Takadona tonight. It’s going to crash into the town. We need to get everyone out of the impact zone.”

Maz leaned forward, adjusting her glasses as she peered down at Ben. 

“I’ve lived long enough to see the same eyes in different people. I see your eyes… I know your eyes.”

“Well, yeah. It’s me,” Ben pointed to himself. “Rey.” 

“No,” Maz replied as she leaned back in her chair. “You're not my daughter. You are someone else. The eyes of a sad and lonely person. Somebody that is here for one purpose.” 

“To save this town,” they said at the same time. 

Ben gave a simple nod. 

“Will you help me?” Ben asked. 

“I will try,” Maz answered. “But I am old and don’t have much sway in this town. They won’t listen to crazy old Maz.” 

Ben clenched his fists. Then who would these townsfolk listen to? They would have to listen to him. Maybe if he got help from Rey’s friends.

“Tonight, I will take Bebe out of the impact zone. But you should go. There isn’t much time left.” 

***

Ben raced through the town to the spot where he agreed to meet Rey’s friends. On his way there he saw the man that had abused Rey out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and stormed up to the overweight brute. 

“Hey Plutt,” Ben called out. 

“The hell did you do to your hair, girl?” Plutt asked. “You look like a teenage boy.” 

Ben pulled his arm back and landed a punch right against Plutt’s nose in a sickening crunch of cartilage. He shook his hand out as Plutt fell to the ground, moaning in pain. 

“If you ever lay your hands on me or threaten me again I won’t hesitate to  _ kill  _ you.” Ben promised. 

“Whoa, Rey. Nice one,” Rose called out from across the dusty street. 

Kaydel and Rose quickly ushered Ben away and around the corner to the Cantina where they agreed to meet. Once they got inside, Ben made sure the door was locked so nobody could interrupt them. 

“I’m not sure what’s gotten into you but I’m digging it,” Rose said. 

  
“Yeah, I’m loving your haircut,” Kaydel replied. 

“Thanks,” Ben replied. “But this is important. The comet tonight isn’t simply going to pass over the town. It’s going to crash and kill us all unless we get everybody in the town to evacuate.” 

Rose and Kaydel’s eyes widened. 

“How do you know this?” Kaydel questioned. 

“It doesn’t matter how I know, do you trust me? Just trust me in this one thing.” 

“Of course we do,” Rose replied. “How can we help.” 

***

The plan was this : Rose would get on the intercoms and announce a mandatory evacuation due to raging forest fires. Ben and Kaydel would set off an explosion which would cause smoke and flames to be seen to corroborate the announcement. 

Ben quickly got the supplies to make the explosives. He turned to Kaydel and furrowed his brow as he asked, “Where exactly should we set these off?” 

Kaydel cackled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the alleyway towards a salvage yard on the edge of town. 

“I can’t believe this wasn’t your first thought, Rey.” Kaydel said as they sneaked through the front gate to Plutt’s business site. “After everything this man put you through.” 

Ben nodded as he set the explosives down.  _ Karma _ Ben thought.  _ This is karma.  _

They jogged away after setting the timer for the explosives. In just under two minutes the salvage yard would go up in flames. The ground shook as the blast went off. Ben’s head hurt as he threw himself to the ground. Kaydel had done the same, turning on her back to gaze at the smoke that lifted into the sky. 

“Well, I think it’s safe to say we are both officially criminals,” Kaydel remarked. 

***

Rose’s voice could be heard over the intercom as Ben and Kaydel ran through the town telling everyone to evacuate. But to Ben’s shock, nobody was listening to them. Ben felt like his head was spinning. His heart— Rey’s heart— was beating out of her chest. 

Maybe everyone would have listened to  _ her.  _

Kaydel shook Ben’s shoulder. 

“Rey, what should we do? They aren’t listening.” 

Ben’s eyes lifted to take in the sight of the mountain where the Temple of R’iia resided.  _ Would Rey be there. In his body?  _ Maybe if he could get there— maybe they could see each other across time and space. Somehow. Some way. 

“Rey, hello?” Kaydel shook his shoulder a little harder. 

“Can you do me a favor,” Ben asked. 

Kaydel nodded, “Yes, of course Rey.” 

“Take Rose with you and make sure Maz and Bebe get out of the impact zone. Be safe. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Rey, wait!” Kaydel yelled. But Ben was already off, jogging towards the mountain. 

His lungs burned with every step he took. The incline felt steeper than before but he was certain it was because of how badly he wanted to be at the top. When he reached the summit, he looked around at the sunset. 

It was twilight— or magic hour.  _ Maybe this would work. Maybe.  _

Ben leaned over, resting his hands on his knees as he took in big lungfuls of breath. Then he stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled out. 

_ “Rey!”  _

He waited with bated breath. Then he head it— the sound of his own voice calling back to him. 

_ “Ben?”  _

He started to run towards the voice. Then he felt a tug pulling him towards something. Like a red thread of fate. Ben stopped and reached out, expecting to feel Rey’s hand in his own but it passed through the air. Wherever she was— she was just out of grasp. 

Then the sun set further and suddenly he was back in his own body. Standing before him was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. 

It was Rey, and she was alive!

***

Rey couldn’t believe her eyes. One moment she was lost in the dark and utterly alone. The next she woke up on the floor of the Temple of R’iia in Ben’s body. But now, she was back in her own body and she was staring into those warm brown eyes of Ben Solo. The man she loved. 

“Ben?” Rey asked. “Is it really you?” 

“It’s me,” Ben replied with a heartbreaking smile on his face. “I traveled so far to see you. It wasn’t easy.” 

Rey felt tears well up in her eyes.  _ Because I was dead,  _ she thought.  _ He came all this way for me. To save my life.  _

“Ben, I can’t believe you’d do all of this.” Rey remarked, resting her hands on his chest. 

He was solid beneath her palms. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled against her temple, pressing a soft kiss to her skin. 

“I’ll always come back for you.” 

Rey smoothed her hands up his chest and looped them around his neck. He looked down at her with teary eyes. Eyes that were full of emotion— as if he were saying the words…  _ I love you, I love you, I love you.  _

  
  


“I don’t know how much time we have,” Ben said. “But your job isn’t done yet, Rey. You have to get everyone in the town to evacuate. The comet is going to crash into the town. I’ve started the preparations. Rose and Kaydel are helping. They are great friends Rey, you are so lucky to have them.” 

“Ben, I…” Rey started, but Ben cut her off by lowering his lips to hers. 

Rey felt her heart burst with emotion.  _ With love.  _ For him. Always for him. 

He pulled away too quickly. Although Rey knew they didn’t have much time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sharpie. 

“You know, whatever this is… I don’t want to forget you. So why don’t we write down each other’s names. That way we will always know. And we will find each other again.” 

Rey nodded and Ben took her hand in his, brushing his thumb along her wrist. Then he quickly wrote something in loopy calligraphy. Rey took the sharpie from his hand and reached from Ben’s wrist. 

She gasped when she saw the woven red bracelet. 

“Oh yeah,” Ben replied. “This belongs to you. It slipped off your wrist the first time we met. But that was before I knew you.” 

Ben secured it around the wrist he’d written his name on. 

Her heart fluttered as she took the sharpie and started to write her name on his pulse point. 

Without warning, whatever it was between them that was allowing the moment to happen quickly snapped closed and Rey found herself standing on the summit by herself. The sharpie wasn’t even in her hand any longer. It was back in the timeline that Ben was in. 

She brushed the tears off of her cheeks. Though there was no time to grieve. She had a mission. 

The wind blew and Rey felt a whisper of a voice.  _ I’ll always be with you.  _

Ben. It was Ben. She had to remember. 

She started to run towards the town. Repeating his name in her head so she wouldn’t forget. 

_ Ben. Ben. Ben Solo. My only.  _

The further she got towards the town of Takodana the more confused she became. Was she searching for someone? Something. What was it? 

But the comet… she had to warn everyone. They needed to get to safety. 

Rey continued to run. She needed to find Rose and Kaydel. She needed to find Maz and Bebe. She needed to save the town! 

Suddenly she tripped, scrapping her knees on the hard concrete. Rey pushed herself up with her palms. That’s when she noticed something written on her wrist beneath the bracelet. 

Rey quickly pushed the bracelet up her arm to reveal what was written. 

It wasn’t a name. 

_ “I love you,”  _ was written in the loveliest calligraphy she’d ever seen. 

Rey felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“But who are you?” she cried. “I want to remember.”

  
  


***

Ben stared at the spot where Rey had stood before him. Now, he was achingly alone. He crouched down to pick up the sharpie. 

He would write down her name. So he wouldn’t forget. He couldn’t…. 

But… Why was he here? Why did he come here again? 

Was he searching for something? Or someone. 

He didn’t know. Ben felt tears streaming down his face. Why’d he come here to this town… this town that had been struck by a comet. 

***

Ben took a train back to Chandrila. He opened his phone and researched the comet disaster that happened three years ago in Takodana. 

_ No casualties.  _ Ben read.  _ The town evacuated for a supposed forest fire.  _

When he opened the door to his apartment, he walked over to his sketchpad and looked through the pages. All of them were of a woman. A beautiful woman. 

If only he knew her name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Shawlee


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Immediately after the comet disaster, Rey had gone straight to a tattoo parlor in a neighboring town and got the words written on her wrist permanently etched into her skin.  _ I love you. _ The beautiful calligraphy would be with her forever as a constant reminder that there was somebody out there that loved her and was looking for her. Whatever all of this had been— there was someone she needed to get back to. 

_ Be with me.  _ Rey thought.  _ I know you are out there. Every time I look at the stars I wonder if you are somewhere looking at them too.  _

Soon the neighboring town of Ahch-To became Rey’s new home. She, Maz, and Bebe moved into a house across the street from a man by the name of Luke Skywalker. 

Years passed as Rey worked to save up her money. Her dream was always to move to a city and for some reason she felt an urge to go to Chandrila. Rey took the train into the city to apply for a job at a publishing company. 

Amilyn Holdo leafed through Rey’s portfolio of poems and was extremely impressed. She offered Rey the job on the spot, asking when Rey would be able to sign the contract and start working. Rey asked for two weeks so she would be able to find a place to live and get situated. 

Holdo smiled and shook Rey’s hand, telling her they would be in touch. As Rey rode the escalator down she saw something out of the corner of her eye— a man with dark hair but once she turned to glance at him, he had already disappeared at the top of the escalator. 

Rey frowned and hurried back to the train station. Her mind told her to turn around and run after him but her body continued forward towards the train. She didn’t understand why she felt a sense of loss as she rode back to Ahch-To. 

***

The evening before Rey was set to move to Chandrila, Maz invited Luke over for dinner. They ate and conversed amongst themselves. Rey laughed softly at Luke’s corny jokes and smiled at her mother and sister. They’d made a nice home in Ahch-To. Rey knew that when she left, her family would still be cared for. She no longer needed to worry about them. 

“So why Chandrila?” Luke asked. 

“Well, that’s where the job is,” Rey replied. “And I’ve always wanted to move to a city. Chandrila seemed like a good place.” 

“Hmm, well my sister lives there. My nephew too.” 

Luke never talked about his family so it came as a shock that he offered up this information. 

“I should text Ben and have him show you around.” 

“Ben?” Rey questioned. 

“Yes, my nephew. You’d like him. He draws comics and writes novels. He’s a real nerd if you ask me.” 

Rey reached out and grasped Luke’s arm. There was something there in the back of her mind— though it was hazy and she couldn’t make sense of it. 

Rey released Luke’s arm and raised her hand to her hair, nervously brushing her fingers through the strands. 

“I never noticed your tattoo before,” Luke remarked. 

Then his eyes widened and he seemed to be at a loss for words. 

“What is it?” Rey asked. 

He shook himself from his thoughts. 

“Nothing, it’s just… that calligraphy script… it looked familiar.” 

Rey’s cheeks burned and she covered the tattoo with her red bracelet. They continued to eat their meal until the sun set. Luke wished Rey luck at her new job and showed himself out. That night, Rey went to bed and dreamt about a man with dark wavy hair and warm brown eyes. 

***

Ben stopped by Amilyn Holdo’s office to submit his newest comic. He’d left First Order Interprise last year to pursue his career in writing and drawing comics. Amilyn was a friend of his mother’s. Ben couldn’t remember exactly when he’d gotten back in contact with his mother or why, but he was appreciative that Leia encouraged him to talk to Amilyn. It wasn’t long before he was officially hired at Rebel Publishing. 

Amilyn looked over his work and gave him a knowing smile. 

“The protagonist, Kira,” Amilyn started. “You have a muse, don’t you?” 

It was true. After the strange weekend when Ben found himself sleeping outside the Temple of R’iia in the ruins of Takodana, he’d come back to his apartment with a fuzzy memory but one constant— the drawings of  _ her.  _ Ben didn’t know her name or even if she was real. But his heroine in his comic series bore a striking resemblance to the woman that filled the pages of his sketchbook. 

Ben brushed a hand through his hair and nodded. There was something nagging at the back of his mind—  _ Be with me. Remember me.  _

He didn’t know who the voice belonged to. He didn’t know if any of it was true. All Ben did know what that he felt like there was something missing inside of him. He felt like he was searching for someone or something. 

“I’d like for you to show my newest hire around,” Amilyn said. 

“Of course,” Ben agreed. 

“Her name is Rey,” Amilyn said. 

_ Rey.  _ Why did that sound so familiar? 

“Here’s her number. She just moved to the city. Why don’t you give her a call?” 

“Would she be expecting my call?” Ben questioned. 

“Yes, turns out she lived across from your uncle in Ahch-To. Luke has already mentioned you to her.” 

Ben pulled out his cellphone and entered the contact for Rey. He waved goodbye and left Amilyn’s office. The escalator took him down to the lobby where Ben sent a quick text to Rey introducing himself and asking if she wanted to meet him for lunch before he showed her around the building later in the week. 

He walked through the busy streets of Chandrila. He could smell the food trucks and hear the sound of the city traffic. He walked over to a fountain and took a seat on the bench across from it. There was a staircase that led up to a park and Ben felt a tug to walk towards the stairs. He couldn’t explain it. 

Ben gathered up his satchel and made his way towards the staircase. Slowly, he walked step by step upward until he saw a woman standing with her back to him. Her chestnut hair was half up and half down with a red ribbon tied in a bow at the back of her head.

She began to turn and that’s when Ben noticed that this wasn’t just any woman. This was  _ the  _ girl. Freckles crossed the bridge of her nose and her hazel eyes locked onto his gaze. Ben left like the breath left his lungs. 

She bit her lip and looked down as she walked past him. Ben reached out and grabbed her wrist, his fingers touching the red bracelet as he stopped her. 

“I’m sorry,” he began, as he dropped her hand. “I just. I feel like I know you.” 

She smiled at him as she replied, “I do too.” 

“Can I ask your name?” Ben asked. 

“It’s Rey.”

A flood of memories poured through his mind. Memories from the past when she was only a fleeting image in his mind. Then more, as she was more tangible. He was in her body and she in his. The mountain on Takodana, racing to turn back time in order to save her. Then that final moment as the sun was setting over them. Ben’s lips on Rey’s as he poured all his emotions into the movement.  _ I love you. I love you. I love you. _

Rey. It was Rey.  _ His  _ Rey. The girl he’d given everything for. The woman he loved. 

“I’m Ben,” he quickly replied. 

“I know,” Rey said through teary eyes. 

“Everything?” Ben questioned. “Do you remember everything?” 

“Yes, but only when you touched my wrist just now.” 

She lifted the bracelet and Ben felt tears slip down his cheeks at the tattoo she’d gotten on her wrist. It was the words  _ I love you _ that he’d written on the mountain. She was real. And she was everything he’d been searching for. 

Rey threw herself into his arms and Ben melted into the embrace, breathing in the scent of her hair. It was fate or destiny that brought them back together. And now that he had her in his arms, he was never letting her go. 

***

The ride back to his apartment seemed to last forever. Rey held Ben’s hand while they rode the train. He couldn’t help but to lean in and press a kiss to her temple. Rey sighed happily and nuzzled against his neck. 

Once he finally got them inside his apartment, he pressed Rey up against the door and kissed her passionately. His palms roamed all over her body— squeezing her ass and smoothing up her sides. Every inch of her was perfect. 

Ben scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the threshold of his bedroom, all the while kissing her soundly. Gently he placed her down on the bed and lowered himself on top of her. 

His tongue licked at the seam of her mouth, Rey opened and let her tongue dance across his. Ben supported her neck with one large palm while the other cupped her breast. He could feel her nipple pebble beneath her thin shirt. 

Rey sneaked her hands under his shirt and mapped them up his back, scratching her nails along his spine. Ben growled as she squeezed her breast. Rey bucked her hips in return and Ben knew she felt every inch of his aching length. 

“Take this off,” Rey demanded, as she tugged at his shirt. 

Ben chuckled and leaned back on his haunches as he lifted the shirt up and over his head. Her mouth fell open at the sight of his bare chest. Ben felt his cheeks go pink with his blush. 

“Your turn,” he replied. 

Rey swallowed and then sat up, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Ben’s eyes widened at the sight of her bare breasts. He felt that she hadn’t been wearing a bra but nothing could prepare him for the lovely sight of her tits. 

Ben closed the distance between them and kissed one breast while he palmed the other. Rey gasped as he took her nipple between his lips and sucked. He took his time kissing, sucking, and licking at her breasts until they were flushed and wet. 

Rey tugged on his hair and guided him up towards her lips, kissing him on the mouth. 

“I need more,” Rey said. 

Quickly, they divested themselves of the rest of their clothes. Ben settled over top of Rey, stroking his erection as he lined himself up to her entrance. Rey’s eyes were wide with nervousness but he kissed her brow and promised he’d go slow.

Inch by inch he entered her. It was a smooth slide until he seated himself to the hilt. Ben held his breath as he let Rey adjust to the new sensation of being filled. He also didn’t want this to be over before they even started— which was quite possible with the exquisite way her pussy felt wrapped around his cock. 

He felt Rey’s hand on his cheek, caressing him and kissing his lips. 

“You can move,” she whispered. 

So he did. 

Every thrust brought them closer together. Ben reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. 

“You are beautiful, perfect, and everything I’ve always waited for,” Ben confessed. 

“Ben,” Rey whined. 

He felt his cock throb inside her at the sound of her whimpering his name. Ben could feel himself getting close. He slipped his hand between them and found Rey’s clit, rubbing in soft circles until he felt her climax. 

Her walls fluttered around his cock, milking him of his own release. Afterward, Ben held Rey in his arms and kissed her endlessly. As they were falling asleep he heard her whisper. 

_ “You came back for me.”  _

***

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Everyone was gathered at Leia and Han’s house celebrating the publication of Ben and Rey’s first collaborative work. Rey wrote a book of poems and Ben illustrated each page. Rey’s friends, Kaydel and Rose were in attendance as well as Ben’s friends, Hux and Poe. Maz, Bebe, Luke, and Amilyn rounded out the guest list. 

Leia had poured everyone a glass of wine as they talked around the dinner table. Ben kept looking at Rey out of the corner of his eye. She always looked beautiful but today she was glowing. 

Before Ben could lose his nerve, he stood up and tapped his glass. Their family and friends all quieted and gave Ben their attention. 

“I want to thank everybody for coming out to celebrate with Rey and myself. I couldn’t be more proud of the beautiful woman sitting beside me. There is one thing I would like to ask you though,” Ben addressed to Rey. 

He got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket. He opened it, showing her the heirloom engagement ring that once belonged to his grandmother. 

“Rey, you’ve always been with me. Even before we knew each other. Our destiny always intertwined. It was fate that we found each other.”  _ Again,  _ he thought silently. “I want nothing more than to make you happy. Will you marry me?” 

Rey had tears in her eyes as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. Ben held Rey in his arms with the ring box still in one hand as he returned her kiss. They only pulled apart when their friends and family started cheering and clapping. 

“Is that a yes?” Ben asked. 

“Of course it’s a yes,” Rey answered. 

He slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. They returned to their seats and continued their meal, laughing and smiling at the family around them. Ben couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved. 

With Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Shawlee for stepping in and being there for me so I could finish this story. I'm hoping to get back to writing my post tros fix it fic "Wait for Me." 
> 
> I'm also working on a haunted beach au. The first chapter has been written but I'm waiting to get a few chapters down so there won't be a long wait between updates. I'm trying to get better about carving out time to write. 
> 
> Sorry for the long note. I hope you all enjoyed this short story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori


End file.
